Official Lost Podcast transcript/March 5, 2007
Jackdavinci is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- "Lost" theme Kris White: Welcome to the official Lost Podcast hosted by abc dot com. In this week's podcast we chat with Josh Holloway, Jorge Garcia, and Daniel Dae Kim about their experiences on the set filming the episode "Tricia Tanaka is Dead". And later in the podcast we sit down with the editor of the official Lost Magazine, Paul Terry. He'll let us in on some of the exclusive scoop they have in their upcoming issue, due on shelves in April. And finally, at the end of the podcast we have a special preview of next week's episode, "Enter 77". It seems Sayid's discovered a curious building in the middle of the forest. One that has a satellite dish. music Kris White: Most of what goes on in the island is traumatic and well, deathly, However, every once in a while, the actors get a story line that really lets them cut loose. Hurley's little adventure with the VW bus was just such an example. clip from "Tricia Tanaka is Dead" of Sawyer, Charlie anticipating the VW's ride down the hill Jorge Garcia: It was great, it was, we, all that stuff around the van was a lot of fun, uh, the thing that was hard though was gettin the dog to pick up the arm the same way every time. The dog went off, he learned, he did, uh, they gave, uh, Madison the arm to play with at home for a while. So that it became, like, no different than her tennis ball that she's obsessed with. And so they would throw the arm and she'd come and, dragging it, and, and it was always like ok we need the arm facing this way, to match the other shot. And she couldn't get that in her head. How they wanted the arm, and we're just kind of like, just gotta keep doing it and cross our fingers. Eventually we got it. You know, just the whole working with, uh, Daniel, we're pulling the body out, I thought was great. And, uh, it's just a very funny piece. clip from "Tricia Tanaka is Dead of Sawyer" of Hurley and Daniel planning to turn over the van Daniel Dae Kim: The whole episode for me, it was one of the, the most fun I've had on any episode of the show. Uh, the, just the camaraderie between the guys, was uh, really great, and you know, not only had the characters not seen each other in a while, but the actors hadn't worked together in a while. So, it was nice to kind of catch up and work together and, and have fun in the process. So, you know, and both with Jorge and with Josh, uh, you know, I have a, I have a good working relationship as well as personal relationship. And uh, you know, when we're sitting back having a beer, or a fake beer, you know, it's, it's not hard to pretend. Sometimes we have to imagine a lot as actors, but that day we didn't have to do any imagining. Jorge looked like he was having so much fun behind the wheel of the car, and Dom was hootin and hollering and, and uh, we were just standing there, you know, having a great time. Kris White: Even though the actors did get to drive around the van for a few takes, a lot of the more dangerous things were left to the stunt crew. And, as Johh Holloway pointed out, those guys are crazy. Josh Holloway: Well, that VW bus, I couldn't believe they got that thing running, it was just a laughs shell of a vehicle and the thing it was running like, like a charm. German engineering. laughs They can certainly build a car. Um, but those, and the drivers, stunt drivers driving it down that hill, were nuts! I mean, uh, normally you go down the hill you kind of, you, you use your brakes, but they accelerated the whole way down the hill, "aaaagggghhhhhhhh". It was like, it's gonna flip! And then no, it didn't flip, they were actu- it seemed like they were trying to flip it. That was a blast. And, beer! We finally found beer. clip from "Tricia Tanaka is Dead of Sawyer" of Hurley and Sawyer talking about beer and Roger Josh Holloway: You know, that was a lot of fun, playing those scenes, and, whispering we actually stowed one real beer. Laughs They don't know, but me and Dan were like, exhales let's go over here and, and uh, raid the prop truck and stick a label on, on the real one. Laughs But we, we did have one real beer. Um, but that was a lot of fun, those things were a lot of fun. Kris White: Though the episode was a breath of levity, Josh was acutely aware of the emotional current underpinning the episode for his character. In other words, Sawyer misses Kate. Josh Holloway: That's the line he's gotta play, it's like, well, got my beer here, got everything, I'm safe again, but I don't have my girl. You know, so, and he's worried, so, drowned it with beer. Laughs Kris White: Unfortunately for Sawyer, Kate's mind seems to be elsewhere. As we saw at the end of the episode, she's a woman on a mission. Impossible? Maybe. We'll have a clip with more on that coming up after this exclusive interview with the brains behind the Official Lost Magazine, editor Paul Terry. Welcome to the Official Lost Podcast. We're here today with editor Paul Terry, who is in charge of the strangely enough Official Lost Magazine. Welcome to the podcast. Paul Terry: Hi Kris. Kris White: If you could start off by talking a little bit, how long has the magazine been around, have you guys been around since the beginning of season one? Paul Terry: No, we launched in October of 2005, and that was coinciding with the season two premiere episode. So, we've been around for coming up to eighteen months. Kris White: Eighteen months. So give us the inside scoop, like how often do you guys update stories? How often are you talking to the cast? Do you have like a straight, do you like, can you pick up the phone and just talk to Jorge Garcia at any given moment? Paul Terry: Laughs Well, the fantastic thing about the official magazine is that the uh, the cast and crew are heavily involved, uh, with every single issue. Um, Damon Lindeloff answers, uh, fan questions every issue, and, the producers are, arei very kind and very supportive with supplying us with so much exclusive material like, um, concept art, and, you know, story boards and sequences, and, and, it's, it's the greatest access we could, we could, you know, um, have from a show is, is in this magazine. We're very appreciative of the support. Kris White: Well it sounds like you, like you said, you have exclusive insight into the show and into the inner workings, but has that changed or has the magazine evolved since it's began, since, when like, when you started, was it kinda like, oh here's a press release, go write a magazine? Paul Terry: Laughs No, but, the great thing about, from, was from the get go, um, abc, and everybody from the Lost production office, um, have been intrinsically involved with, uh, the evolution and the content of every single issue. So we were very fortunate to, to launch very strongly. Um, issue one, uh, had some amazing interviews with, uh, you know, the lead characters, Matthew Fox and Evangeline Lilly, and Dominic Monaghan, and Emily de Ravin, and then we had fantastic contact with the, the production office about, uh, the design of the monster, the sound effects behind the monster. So what we wanted to do with the magazine was, um, instead of being, you know, a normal fan magazine for a show, we wanted to kind of be a bit like DVD special features, but in print, so that we had this, you know, very myopic look at the show. Very detailed, getting really close to the show. And just giving the fans something very very special but we wanted it to be like an extension of the pro, of the program. Kris White: So you mentioned the special effects, the sounds behind the monster, what are some of the things that you guys discovered in, in your, uh, research that you put in the articles. Paul Terry: Well, it's amazing the, the amount of layers in, you know, all, all the different sounds that they, they took to, uh, to incorporate into that, into the monster sound effects which everybody discussed as being slightly mechanical and, and part biological. And I know that Brian Burke, one of the, uh, executive producers on the program was telling all about the evolution about how heavily involved he was with that like the, um, the ticker tape sound, which everybody knows is from the, uh, the New York cab, uh, the receipt from the cab, We, we basically have taken the magazine on a journey, in the same way the viewers have gone on a journey with the show, so by the time we hit season three, we adjusted the design of the, of the magazine a little, and incorporated more Others related sections like we have this, um, really cool section called Namaste which we, we pose some questions to the fans and we get a little bit closer to the underbelly of the Others' world. Kris White: Yeah, speaking of that, was has been your favorite article to do thus far, whether, was it like, was it about a stunt or a cast member? Paul Terry: I think that I, I'm always blown away by, by the uh, the kind of exclusives that we get and I think that one of my very favorite recent exclusives was um, that really shocking sequence with Eko. Well, the sec- the second encounter with the smoke monster. Um, you know, we, we asked some questions and said its a really amazing sequence, would it be possible to get some of the art work, which was, um, originally designed before they conceived, uh, the sequence, and before they even shot the sequence. And, of course, being amazing as they are, you know they said yeah sure, and provided these incredible drawings of how they originally perceived, you know, capturing that amazing sequence. And I think that's in the latest issue. And that's, um, yeah, that's, that's, a, the fans really love that stuff. Kris White: So did you, did you have any questions at that time, were you like, okay guys, really, what does, what does, uh, "look north" mean, you know? Paul Terry: Laughs Oh we have so many questions all the time, and, a, a, a bit like when, um, when, uh, some of my writers, uh, chat with the, uh, actors. Unfortunately, as we all know, the actors don't really know what's coming up on the show, and so it, it's, it, they sent me Adam and Eddie who do the, uh, the unearthed treasures, which is like our, um, exclusive news section at the beginning of every issue. They, um, they're very good at teasing, uh, little things which are coming up on the show. They might say, maybe keep an eye on Locke in this sequence, or maybe keep an eye on, uh, on, on this location, and, uh, and that's, that's really fun cause it gives the fans a little tidbit to, uh, you know, to, to be keeping an eye on. Kris White: What do you think of season three thus far? Have a fair amount of questions been answered of the fans', and what are some of the things that, you know, that might be coming down the pipe that you can tell us about? Paul Terry: Well, I think that, uh, the, the, this season so far I think has been a very dark season but I think that's been a really good thing for the show. I think it's become, um, really interlocked with what the Others are about, and what their M.O. is on the island. Um, I know the fans, uh, went crazy when that Desmond episode aired, we had so many people emailing and just saying, oh my word. You know, so, did he go back in time? And of course, when Damon, uh, confirmed that on the podcast with you guys that yep, he did go back time, um, I can, I can reveal something actually that, um, Damon answered in, uh, his Q&A section in the magazine recently. Um, one of the fans was, was, they said you know, I'm being a little bit naughty by asking this but, is there a chance that we're going to see a little bit more of what happened to Walt, when he was abducted. And Damon's answer was, well, you know, he didn't specify this particular season, but all he said was, to, to the fan was, well, you haven't seen the last of Michael and Walt. So, straight from the co-creator's mouth, maybe we're gonna see some more of Michael and Walt. These answers in the, in the magazine are always absolutely fantastic, you know, they're, they're, they're either extremely funny, extremely entertaining, and within the humor he does let little things go, little teases like that, like, you know, keep an eye out, you know, Michael and Walt. You, you're gonna be seeing some more of them, so that's, um, it's very exciting for us to get things like that in the magazine. Kris White: Well I know here at the podcast we, we also get fan questions, and we've seen some very interesting theories and questions come down the pipeline, but what about you guys? Going off that Desmond episode, what are, what's one of the most interesting theories that you've had, uh, come across your desk recently? Paul Terry: I, I really like this idea about time repeating, um, there's a lot of fans saying, well okay, he went back time. Has Desmond gone back in time several times, but he doesn't actually know it? You know, is he going to, to have a trigger later on in the, in the, in the show, where he remembers he went back again, and he went back again, and then he changed something else, and, and that's, I like that idea a lot, and I like the idea of, um, that some kind of dimensional shift or something really out there like that, cause I think, I think Lost can handle the weird side very well, so I, I'd like to have that explored a little more. Um, a popular one is the fathers, I know everybody talks bout, you know, the, all the characters having a, you know, very hard time with their parents. Laughs And a lot of fans have this really interesting theory that actually, the Dads are behind, everything. Laughs Almost like the Dads are all connected to the Hanso foundation, that they know everything that's going on, on the uh, on the island, that's um, I like that a lot. Kris White: That would be very interesting, and of course we just had Cheech Marin in a recent episode too, so we can add him to the uh, to the uh, list of bad dads out there. Paul Terry: laughs Yeah, absolutely. Kris White: One that I'm most fascinated by is the four toed statue, what do the fans think about that, is that Homer's foot? I mean, what are they saying? Paul Terry: Mmmm, I think they have talked about, um, they, they went, they sort of got inspired by something that Damon said in one of the issues about how, treat the island like an arch- archeological dig, you know, there are many layers of time and many layers of different events that happened on the island. And i think a lot of the fans took that and ran with that and said okay, well, maybe the island has been around for, uh, you know, maybe hundreds of years, maybe thousands of years, so if you saw the complete statue, what would that statue be? Would it be something related to, uh, Greek Mythology, or you know, some kind of, uh, maybe like, an idol of a god of some kind like that. So, um, I mean I love the idea of the island being this incredibly historical ancient realm which laughs you know has like a magnetic anomaly but has probably many other mysteries which, maybe that's what they're there for, maybe the, you know, the Others and the DHARMA initiative were interested in actually exploring the island's, uh, terrain and finding out all the secrets of the island. For, to what end, you know, who knows? Kris White: So with that in mind, um, what episode should fans go back and watch again from this season in your opinion? Paul Terry: I think that the two key ones are episode three, um, Further Instructions, the uh, the, the Locke centric episode, when he went to, to uh, rescue Eko from the polar bear. I think that there were a huge amount of clues and secrets in his ha- hallucination sequence, with Boone. I think the, I mean I've watched it a few times and there's, it's more in the dialogue, I'm really interested in how Boone communicates with Locke in that sequence. The things that he says, you know, he says, like, don't worry about them, they'll be okay, and he says about Desmond, oh you know, he's only out for himself, and I think there's a lot of, you know, maybe some red herrings in there as well, but there's a lot of clues. And we, we can't not mention again, um, episode eight, the Flashes before Your Eyes. Incredible episode, and, you know, many people have written in to say, you know what, that's actually my favorite Lost episode to date, that's it. Laughs So I think that, you know, again in, in the, in the extended flashback, or the, or the extended time travel sequence with Desmond, the, I think a lot of clues, um, within that, that you could maybe take and connect to lots of other things which Lost keeps bringing up and presenting to it's fans. Kris White: So Paul, before we let you go, I understand, um, that the next issue, issue ten is coming out on April tenth and that there are some, some interesting things that you guys have in store for them, can you give us a little bit of, uh, come on, give, give us, give something up for the podcast. Paul Terry: Okay, okay. Well, um, everybody talks about, you know, Kate, Jack, Sawyer, that conundrum, that, you know, the, the love triangle. Um, we have Kate and Sawyer, we have Evangeline Lilly, and Josh Holloway, both in this issue together, talking about, you know, the relationship between those characters on the show which is a fantastic scoop. Um, but we also have something very very special related to the mythology of the show. Um, everybody remembers back in season two when Locke got trapped under the blast door and saw that really strange map, that UV map. Well we've got that map as a pull out section in the magazine and it's, it's incredible, you can, you can read all of the scrawlings around the map, and you can stick it on your wall and study it, and maybe you'll, you'll find some clues, actually on that map, related to things happening on the show right now. It's -- Kris White: Is that poster sized? Paul Terry: Yeah, it's a poster size, so, you pull it out from the magazine and you can read everything extremely clearly, and uh, I must say, there may be some clues about things coming up on the show, so, uh, you, you don't want to miss this one, this is a really good one. Good exclusive. Kris White: I think that's a good place to end it, um laughs that's about all the time we have for, uh, on the podcast section right now, again we've been with Paul Terry, um, the editor of the Official Lost Magazine. Paul Terry: Thanks so much, Kris. Kris White: That brings us to the end of this podcast. We'll leave you with this clip from next week's episode, Enter 77. That episode airs Wednesday, March 7th, from ten to eleven p.m. on abc and can be found the next day at abc dot com. clip from Enter 77 with Sayid and Locke talking about a house they find in the jungle. It has a satellite dish. Danielle says it isn't the radio tower. Sayid says it's the man from the Pearl station feed. Danielle says she wants to avoid the confrontation and will wait ahead. end theme 19:32 Category:Official Podcasts